


What I'd Be Without You

by burberryvans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brithday, Christmas, Christmas Atmosphere, Christmas Eve, Family, Friendship, London, Love, M/M, Missing your other half, a lot of snow
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burberryvans/pseuds/burberryvans





	What I'd Be Without You

\- Na pewno nie chcesz wpaść na święta do nas? – Liam spytał, pocierając o siebie zmarznięte dłonie, które w końcu, zrezygnowany bezcelowością tego zabiegu, wepchnął do kieszeni kremowego płaszcza i skulił się sam w sobie, szukając w tej pozycji sposobu na zachowanie ciepła. Szli we czterech, cicho stawiając krok za krokiem i chociaż padło pytanie, nikt specjalnie nie spieszył się by na nie odpowiadać. Zayn bezszelestnie wsunął rękę pod ramię Liama i przylgnął do niego całym swoim bokiem, na co ten posłał mu szczęśliwy uśmiech. Niall prychnął z jakiegoś powodu i otulony własnymi rękami, zaczął w marszu uderzać mocno nogami o podłoże, a wielki, zielony pompon przy jego czapce skakał z każdym tupnięciem. Louis natomiast westchnął cicho i naciągając na głowę kaptur spojrzał do góry, gdzie w świetle stylizowanej, staroświeckiej latarni było widać sypiące się z nieba płatki. Śnieg prószył już od dobrych trzech godzin, ścielając na szarym chodniku cieniutką kołderkę, a brudnym zaspom przy drodze nadając znów czysty kolor bieli. Wszystkie sklepowe witryny i okna mieszkań bogato przystrojone kolorowymi lampkami dawały wrażenie, jakby człowiek nie spacerował dłużej po ziemi tylko po krainie, którą do tej pory można było oglądać tylko na łamach książek dla dzieci. Bez dwóch zdań Londyn tego roku wyglądało piękniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Przeludnione od świtu do nocy ulice teraz wydawały się być kompletnie puste. Gdzieniegdzie tylko ktoś przemknął z torbą na prezenty albo jakaś cicho śmiejąca się para spacerowała, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo innego. Taki stan rzeczy oznaczał tylko jedno. Wszyscy wreszcie poczuli święta. Atmosfera stresu, ciągła bieganina i zapracowanie ustąpiły miejsca wyciszeniu i zwykłej, ludzkiej radości z posiadania przy sobie drugiego człowieka. W radiu nawet nazwali to pierwszym świątecznym cudem, bo Londyn nigdy nie śpi, a jednak dźwięki kolęd i zapach choinki sprawiły, że tym razem w pewnym sensie naprawdę zasnął.  
\- Słyszysz mnie? - głos Liama znów przerwał ciszę zakłócaną jedynie chrupaniem butów łamiących warstwę śniegu. Louis wydarty z zamyślenia wysunął podbródek schowany w szaliku i spojrzał kątem oka na idących obok niego chłopaków.  
\- Co? - spytał, a brunet pokręcił głową i cicho prychnął ze zirytowaniem.  
\- Zapraszamy Cię na święta, Tommo. - Zayn odezwał się i z uśmiechem trącił dłonią biodro Louisa.  
\- Nie ma mowy. Już wam to mówiłem. - jego odpowiedź była szybka i stanowcza, jakby był przygotowany na to pytanie od dawna.  
\- Daj spokój. Nie będziesz siedział sam w tym wielkim domu, żarł tony frytek i grał w Fifę. Są święta. Przestań się zachowywać jak Ebenezer Scrooge. - Liam odparł nieco zdenerwowany, a Niall roześmiał się i czubkiem buta kopnął grudkę śniegu.  
\- Nie zachowuję się jak Scrooge. Ty i Zayn macie wasze pierwsze, rodzinne święta. Chcecie poznać ze sobą wasze rodziny. To nie jest coś, w czym ja muszę brać udział.  
\- Ale możesz. - Zayn wtrącił, a Liam z aprobatą przytaknął na tą odpowiedź swojego chłopaka.  
\- Właśnie. Będziemy trochę mniej spięci, jeśli będziesz z nami.  
\- O nie, Payno. Nie będę tym pajacem, który zacznie opowiadać głupie żarty, gdy wasze mamy zaczną rzucać jedzeniem. Poradzicie sobie.  
\- Dobra, poddaję się. Nie pozostaje nic oprócz porwania.- Liam skwitował, a Louis szczerze się uśmiechnął.  
\- Albo możesz polecieć ze mną do Mullingar. Za godzinę mam samolot, ale bilet da się załatwić. Nie wymigasz się rodzinką. Będziemy pić piwo z kumplami i jeść aż przestaniemy się ruszać. - Niall rzucił, na co Zayn zaklasnął z radością w ręce.  
\- Kuszące, ale nie.  
\- Ty chyba naprawdę chcesz spędzić te święta sam, co? - mulat spytał, uprzedzając nieco podminowanego Liama, który chciał wytknąć niebieskookiemu bezmyślność jego zachowania. Osaczony Louis westchnął ciężko i przystanął w miejscu, zatrzymując tym samym całą resztę.  
\- Przestańcie zachowywać się tak, jakbym był jedyną osobą, która jest sama na święta. To nie jest jakiś niespotykany ewenement. Spędziliście ze mną cały dzisiejszy dzień, więc moje rodziny nie były do kitu tak, jak przypuszczałem, że będą. Jutro pooglądam telewizor, a pojutrze widzimy się na imprezie u Aidena. Jest w porządku, jasne?  
\- Ale Louis...  
\- To wasza kamienica, Liam. A zgaduję, że tamta zdenerwowana para dzowniąca domfonem to Karen i Geoff, więc na waszym miejscu zbierałbym tyłek w troki i zaprosił ich do środka. - przerwał mu Louis i gdy wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku, Payne przeklął cicho.  
\- Mieli być jutro! - jęknął w kołnierz swojej kurtki, bardziej do Zayna niż do kogokolwiek innego, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Louisa i Nialla.  
\- Okej chłopaki, to sytuacja wyjątkowa. Musimy iść, bo to będzie katastrofa. Wesołych świąt i bezpiecznej podróży Nialler. - Zayn skomentował, w pośpiechu i dyskretnie poprawiając kosmyki ułożonej grzywki.  
\- I jeszcze raz sto lat, Lou, będziemy do Ciebie dzwonić i kontrolować sytuację. - Liam dodał, a Louis tylko przewrócił oczami zanim wszyscy uścisnęli się szybko. Zayn i Liam wbiegli po schodach pod drzwi mieszkania i wymienili kilka zdań z czekającym gośćmi, których ani Louis ani Niall już nie słyszeli.  
\- Chcesz, żebym Cię odprowadził? - blondyn spytał, przesuwając palcem listę kontaktów na swoim telefonie.  
\- Nie. Jestem już dużym chłopcem, poradzę sobie. - Louis odparł z uśmiechem, który Niall odwzajemnił.  
\- I to jest problem. Martwię się, że jakiś napalony Mikołaj się na Ciebie rzuci w ciemnym zułku.  
\- Jesteś głupi.  
\- Jasne, jasne. Pogadamy, jak moje słowa się spełnią.  
\- Prędzej to ja się na niego rzucę. Jestem do tego zdolny, więc lepiej martw się o niego. - Louis dodał po chwili, a Niall roześmiał się i przytulił go mocno do siebie, klepiąc dłonią jego plecy.  
\- Będę tęsknił, idioto. Wysyłaj mi dużo snapów, bo chcę wiedzieć w jak bardzo gówniany sposób spędzisz Boże Narodzenie.  
\- Masz moje słowo. A teraz spadaj, bo masz wolną taksówkę i ładuj swoje irlandzkie duspko do samolotu. Czekają tam na Ciebie. - Louis wyszeptał i z czułym uśmiechem wytarmosił jego zakryte czapką włosy. W końcu oderwali się od siebie i Niall lekko uderzył Louisa w krocze, zanim biegiem rzucił się w stronę stojącej po drugiej stronie ulicy taksówki. Niebieskooki skulił się z bólu.  
\- Ty kutasie! - wydarł się za nim, opierając dłonie na swoich udach.  
\- Chronię jakiegoś niewinnego Mikołaja! - odkrzyknął ze śmiechem blondyn i Louis nie mógł poradzić nic na fakt, że sam się roześmiał. Niall pomachał jeszcze do niego z okna taksówki zanim auto zniknęło za najbliższym zakrętem, a Louis został zupełnie sam. To nagle go przytłoczyło. Wokół zrobiło się ciemniej niż wcześniej i o wiele zimnej, a jakiekolwiek odgłosu przycichły, zastąpione dziwną ciszą. I wtedy Louis zadrżał, bo telefon w jego kieszeni niespodziewanie zaczął wibrować.  
\- Harry?  
\- Sto lat Lou!  
\- Wiesz, że dzwoniłeś już dzisiaj z tym tekstem 13 razy? - Louis zauważył ze śmiechem, choć tak naprawdę wszystko w nim ściskało się na sam dźwięk głosu chłopaka.  
\- Jesteś moim urodzinowym chłopcem, muszę Cię rozpieszczać. - zielonooki odparł z prostotą i Louis mógł przyrzec, że poczuł, jak Harry przy tych słowach się uśmiecha.  
\- Częstymi telefonami?  
\- Właśnie! To prawie jakbym tam był. - roześmiał się, a żołądek Louisa wykonał fikołka.  
\- Prawie. - skomentował tylko i zaczął iść powoli wzdłuż ulicy.  
\- Jak spędziłeś dzisiejszy dzień? - Harry spytał z ciekawością, a niebieskooki tylko westchnął, patrząc na swoje buty.  
\- Liam, Zayn i Niall zabrali mnie do baru. Wracam właśnie do domu. - odpowiedział i rozejrzał się, zanim przeszedł przez przejście dla pieszych.  
\- Dobrze się bawiłeś?  
\- Bajecznie.  
\- Pytam poważnie. - i jego głos dokładnie tak brzmiał: jakby rodzic pytał dziecko o planowany przebieg imprezy, na którą waha się je puścić.  
\- Byłem szczery, Harry. Podobało mi się. A co Ty robiłeś? - Louis spytał, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się odwrócić uwagę chłopaka.  
\- Dekorowaliśmy kampus. Jest tak cudownie, Lou! Na święta zostało bardzo dużo ludzi i stworzyliśmy własną atmosferę. Harvard wygląda jak biegun polarny. - jego głos był naprawdę szczęśliwy i Louis poczuł się źle. Gorzej niż do tej pory.  
\- To świetnie. Bałem się, że zostaniesz tam zupełnie sam. - "tak jak ja" pomyślał, ale nie pozwolił, by te słowa opuściły jego usta.  
\- Jay i dzieciaki już są? - Harry spytał, a Louis mógł usłyszeć w słuchawce oprócz jego głosu także ciche pobrzękiwanie jakiejś kolędy.  
\- Oni...to znaczy...nie mówiłem Ci? - wydusił z siebie, drapiąc się w kark.  
\- Co miałeś mi powiedzieć?  
\- Mama i Dan zabrali wszystkich na święta do Los Angeles. Do jego rodziny.  
\- Zostawili Cię samego? - młodszy chłopak spytał z wyczuwalnym rozdrażnieniem.  
\- Przestań, Harry. To normalne. Jestem dorosły. Wyfrunąłem z domu, tak? Nie mogę wszędzie z nimi jeździć. - stwierdził i roześmiał się z nadzieją, że rozładuje tym trochę atmosferę.  
\- Są święta, Lou!  
\- No i? Nie jestem dzieckiem, które zacznie płakać, gdy uświadomi sobie, jak bardzo jest samotne.  
\- Nie jesteś? - Harry spytał zdziwiony, a Louis przewrócił oczami, chociaż nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.  
\- Cicho bądź.  
\- Nie powinieneś być sam. - zielonooki utrzymał swoje stanowisko z powagą naburmuszonego pięciolatka i Louis bił się z myślami oscylującymi między "jaki mój chłopak jest głupi" i "tak bardzo za nim tęsknię". Przewrócił oczami, gdy sygnalizator zatrzymał go przed przejściem na drugą stronę ulicy.  
\- Obiecuję obejrzeć Love Actually, jeśli to Ci poprawi humor. - Louis zaproponował, a Harry po drugiej stronie cicho pisnął z radości.  
\- Mówisz poważnie?!  
\- Tak, w sumie to zawsze jakaś perspektywa na wieczór. - starszy chłopak parsknął cichym śmiechem.  
\- Pokochasz to, Lou!  
\- Oczywiście. - odparł celowo nie okazując przekonania. - Harry, musisz mi wysłać dokładny adres swojego dom...kampusu. - dodał po chwili zastanowienia.  
\- Po co?  
\- Doris i Ernest chcieli wysłać Ci kartki noworoczne, a ja nawet nie wiem, jaki jest Twój adres. To upokarzające. - odparł, a Harry zareagował śmiechem.  
\- Wyślę Ci go, Lou. Zrobię to tak szybko, jak się rozłączysz. - obiecał z dziwną czułością w głosie.  
\- Powinienem to zrobić teraz.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Strefy czasowe, powinieneś spać. - wyjaśnił.  
\- Udekorowałeś dom? - Harry rzucił pytanie ni z tego ni z owego, a Louis poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z policzków.  
\- Co?  
\- Pytam, czy ubrałeś choinkę i zawiesiłeś lampki, Louis.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. - skłamał, pocierając palcami zmarzniętą nasadę nosa.  
\- Louis.  
\- Harold.  
\- Nie kłam.  
\- Mówi to ktoś, kto obiecał mi, że będzie tutaj na święta, a jest na drugim końcu świata. - niebieskooki odciął się bez namysłu.  
\- To nie było kłamstwo tylko delikatne niedopowiedzenie. Za to Ty kłamiesz.  
\- Ja...- Louis zaczął, ale wtedy coś go uderzyło. Na końcu ulicy zobaczył dom, który w normalnych układach bez namysłu uznałby za swój własny, gdyby nie to, że teraz był oświetlony każdym możliwym rodzajem lampek, jakie kiedykolwiek posiadał.  
\- Co do....Właściwie to...naprawdę nie kłamię. Jest udekorowany. - wydusił tych kilka słów w roztargnieniu, szukając w głowie odpowiedzi na pytanie dlaczego do cholery jego dom świecił, skoro nie przyłożył do tego swojej ręki i nikomu nie zlecał tego zadania.  
\- Co się stało? - Harry spytał, zaniepokojony ciszą, a Louis wyrwany z zamyślenia potrząsnął głową. To z pewnością sprawka Danny'ego, który od czasu do czasu doglądał domu, gdy Louis był zbyt zajęty, by do niego wracać. Chciał przekazać świątecznego ducha i stąd te światełka. Tak, to musiało być to.  
\- Louis?  
\- Przepraszam, jestem zmęczony. Czasami się odcinam.  
\- W porządku. I tak muszę już kończyć. Jestem śpiący i oczy mi się zamykają. Dobranoc, Lou. Tęsknię za Tobą.  
\- Nie wymawiaj tego słowa na 't'. Obaj nie chcemy się nad tym roztrząsać, tak? Dobranoc, Curly. Udanych świąt. - Louis powiedzał i z gorzkim uśmiechem odsunął telefon od ucha. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na swój dom i poczuł się dziwnie. Nie był zaniepokojony czy zszokowany. Miał wyrzuty sumienia. Zupełnie tak, jakby to było pierwsze uczucie, które budzi się w człowieku, gdy doświadcza czegoś takiego. Ale Louis nie mógł nic na to poradzić, bo dosyć boleśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że to on powinien był zająć się tym wszystkim. Przystroić głupie drzewka w ogrodzie, powiesić wieniec na drzwiach. Kiedyś kochał święta. Uwielbiał wkręcać się w ich atmosferę, ale odkąd Harry dostał indeks do uczelnię Harvard i wyjechał do Stanów, wiele rzeczy przestało mieć dla Louisa takie znaczenia, jak wcześniej, a święta były jedną z nich. Strojenie domu i choinki miało sens, gdy Harry był obok, starannie planował rozmieszczenie ozdób i ze śmiechem wtórował puszczanym w radiu kolędom. Teraz, gdy dom ucichł, wszystko to było jakieś pozbawione sensu i sztuczne. Dlatego Louis po prostu się odsunął i nawet nie starał się zmusić samego siebie do radości z tych świąt. Zwłaszcza, że nie miał dla kogo się starać. Zanim wsunął telefon do kieszeni, poczuł w dłoni wibrację przez nowo otrzymaną wiadomość i idąc, odblokował telefon i przesunął wzrokiem po ekranie.  
"Mój adres. Chwila."  
Louis zmarszył brwi, ale wtedy otrzymał drugą wiadomość i nie był w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu.  
"Louis' Heart OX1 4BH. I nigdy więcej nie mów, że kłamię."  
Przeczytał tą wiadomość kilka razy i serce zabolało go tak, jakby Harry faktycznie w nim mieszkał i wszedł, z całej siły zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
"Jesteś głupi, ale doceniam starania. To było urocze :)" odpisał szybko i na moment przystanął na początku chodnika prowadzącego do jego domu, a potem szybko pokonał dystans dzielący go od werandy i wbiegł po schodkach. Wyjął z kieszeni klucze i gdy już miał wetknąć je do zamka, zauważył kartkę sterczącą między futryną a skrzydłem drzwi. Wyciągnął ją powoli i rozłożył, przesuwając wzrokiem po infromacji na kolorowej ulotce z Uniwersytetu Oxford. Nie rozumiał, skąd do cholery to znalazło się w akurat u niego. Listonosz go znał. Byli znajomymi od kilku lat. Wiedział, że Louis ma swoją wytwórnię i nie studiuje, a Harry wyjechał do Ameryki. Nie zostawiłby tego tutaj. To było oczywiste. Louis odruchowo zerknąl w rubrykę dotyczącą studiów na kierunku prawa, które Harry studiował na Harvardzie, a potem zmiał karteczkę i włożył ją do tylnej kieszeni spodni.  
\- Baby? Gdzie jesteś, księżniczko? - odezwał się, wchodząc do środka i wtedy zza rogu wypadła mała, czarna kulka w czerwonym sweterku z białymi reniferami i ogonem merdającym w każdą możliwą stronę. Louis roześmiał się i wziął psa na ręce, pozwalając mu na wylizanie całej swojej twarzy. York trząsł się w jego ramionach i był podekscytowany bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, cicho piszcząc i trzepiąc kudłatymi uszami.  
\- Nigdy nie byłaś tak szczęśliwa z mojego powrotu, Baby. Czuję się uhonorowany. - przyznał i z uśmiechem pocałował jej małą głowę, zanim odstawił ją z powrotem na podłogę.  
\- Kto zmusił Cię do wsadzenia tego swetra? Danny? - spytał ze śmiechem, ściągając swoją kurtkę i odwieszając ją na stojak przy drzwiach. Pies szczeknął i z merdającym ogonem pobiegł wzdłuż korytarza, prosto do salonu. Louis westchnął głęboko i ruszył jego śladem. A tam czekała na niego kolejna rzecz, której mimo chęci nie potrafił wyjaśnić. Na środku salonu stała choinka. Największa, najwyższa i najpiękniejsza jaką kiedykolwiek miał, a przecież Harry zawsze wybierał najpiękniejsze drzewka. Była udekorowana, a z pod jej spodu wysypywały się prezenty, które ciężko było policzyć.  
\- Co do cholery? - Louis rzucił pod nosem i rozejrzał się dookoła, mając nadzieję, że zaraz zza kanapy wyskoczą ludzie z kamerą, a on zdobędzie miał logiczne wytłumaczenie dla tej sytuacji. Nic się jednak nie zdarzyło. Tylko Baby cicho piszczała w kuchni. Zawołał ją, ale zamiast przybiec szczeknęła i to zaniepokoiło go nawet bardziej. Wziął głęboki wdech i powoli ruszył w stronę kuchni. Działo się coś dziwnego i naprawdę nie wiedział już, co ma myśleć ani jak się zachowywać.  
\- Baby? Chodź do mnie. - zachęcił ją i odszukał na ścianie kontakt, by zapalić światło na korytarzu, a gdy to zrobił, znalazł na ciemnobrązowych panelach roztopione grudki śniegu, tworzące ślad aż do wejścia do kuchni, w której świeciło się światło. Louis przełknął ślinę i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby mu posłużyć jako broń, ale nie znalazł jednak niczego i z mocno bijącym sercem zdecydował, że w razie potrzeby będzie walczył gołymi rękami. W tym celu też będąc już krok od kuchni podwinął rękawy swojej koszuli. Zatrzymał się, wziął głęboki wdech i gniewiele myśląc gwałtownie wpadł do środka. Baby siedziała na płytkach w kuchni, z wyczekującym wzrokiem wpatrując się w blat i cicho popiskując. Dlatego Louis podniósł wzrok. To wszystko trwało ułamki sekund, ale w tamtym momencie miał wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał, a jego serce przestało bić, wyrwało się z żeber i postanowiło wymaszerować gardłem. Harry, ubrany w czarną koszulę, wpuszczoną w ciemne, obcisłe spodnie podniósł skupiony wzrok znad tortu i uśmiechnął się, odwracając go w stronę Louisa. Niesforny kosmyk ze starannie ułożonych, długich włosów opadł mu na czoło.  
\- Hej, tak się bałem, że nie zdążysz, ale chyba wszystko się uda.- przerwał i spojrzał na złoty zegarek na swoim nadgarstku. - Nadal mamy czterdzieści trzy minuty Twoich urodzin, Lou. Zdmuchniesz świeczki? - spytał, a Louis wytrącony z pierwszego szoku otworzył usta, gapiąc się na niego bez mrugnięcia.  
\- Harry... - wykrztusił i trochę chwiejnie zrobił krok do przodu, a zielonooki widząc to wyszedł mu na przeciw i wyciagnął rękę, by Louis mógł ją złapać.  
\- Nie chciałem, żebyś się przestraszył. To miała być niespodzianka. Nie jestem w nich najlepszy. - przyznał z przepraszającym uśmiechem, a Louis zatrzymał się w miejscu, przez chwilę w całkowitej ciszy patrząc Harry'emu prosto w oczy z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Jesteś prawdziwy? - odezwał się w końcu, zupełnie poważnie.  
\- Masz stuprocentową gwarancję oryginalności. - Harry powiedział i spojrzał trochę smutno na swoją pustą, wyciągniętą do Louisa dłoń. - Nie cieszysz się?  
\- Kiedy przyjechałeś? - padło kolejne pytanie i Harry westchnął cicho, a potem powoli cofnął swoją dłoń.  
\- Dzisiaj rano. Myślałem, że będziesz w domu, ale Danny powiedział mi, że pracujesz a potem idziesz do baru, więc postanowiłem, że zadbam trochę o święta. Dzwoniłem do Ciebie i udawałem, że jestem w kampusie, żebyś nie nabrał podejrzeń, a w międzyczasie kupiłem choinkę, ubrałem ją i przywiesiłem lampki na zewnątrz. A potem tort...nawet nie wiem czy wyszedł, bo nie pamiętam już jak przekładać warstwy, a przecież pracowałem w....- Harry nie dokończył, bo Louis złapał go mocno za materiał koszuli na klatce piersiowej i przyciagnął do siebie, łącząc ich usta w mocnym, ale za razem czułym i spragnionym pocałunku. Żaden z nich nie chciał oderwać się pierwszy. Louis z dłońmi wokół szyi Harry'ego, a Harry z rękami oplecionymi wokół jego pasa nie potrafili wyobrazić sobie lepszego miejsca na ziemi niż to tutaj, w kuchni ubrudzonej mąką i resztkami masy.  
\- Baby powinna pogryźć Ci tyłek, kiedy się tu włamałeś. - Louis wyszeptał w jego usta i obaj uśmiechęli się szeroko.  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że gryzienie pozostanie Twoją działką. - Harry wyszeptał i znów przycisnął wargi do nabrzmiałych ust swojego chłopaka, który wplótł palce w jego włosy. Zielonooki zsunął dłonie na dół jego pleców, a potem na jego pośladki i wyciagnął zmięty papierek z tylnej kieszeni jego spodni. Louis z trude oderwał się i z przyspieszonym oddechem patrzył, jak długie palce Harry'ego rozwijają ulotkę.  
\- To tyko...- zaczął, ale podniesiony na niego wzrok młodszego chłopaka sprawił, że przerwał. Harry przygryzł lekko swoją dolną wargę.  
\- To tylko mój nowy uniwersytet, Lou. - dokończył i uśmiechnął się, przeciagając kciukiem po nazwie uczelni.  
\- Co Ty mówisz? Przecież Harvard...- Louis wydusił ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i tak wielkim mętlikiem w głowie, jakiemu jeszcze nigdy nie musiał stawić czoła. Czuł się jak dziecko, które zgubiło rodziców w wielkim supermarkecie. Harry z tym samym, podekscytowanym i zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy odwrócił kartkę w jego stronę i wskazał palcem miejsce, na które Louis spojrzał. Adres uczelni był zakreślony czarnym markerem. Wcześniej tego nie zauważył.,University College Oxford OX1 4BH. I wtedy Louis przypomniał sobie numery, które pojawił się w tej uroczej wiadomości wysłanej do niego przez Harry'ego kilkadziesiąt minut temu. Były identyczne jak te w adresie uczelni.  
\- Ale co...  
\- Zrezygnowałem ze studiowania na Harvardzie, Louis. Wiem, że pewnie uznasz to za najbardziej idiotyczny pomysł, na jaki mogłem wpaść, ale nie potrafię żyć w ten sposób. Nie umiem radzić sobie z brakiem Ciebie każdego dnia. Nie chcę tak dłużej. Oxford jest tak samo dobry. Niczego nie tracę, a zyskuję wszystko, czego tak naprawdę chcę. Twój uśmiech, obecność, sarkastyczne komentarze. Ciebie. Napisałem Ci prawdę, Lou...tam, gdzie jesteś Ty, tam jest mój adres i nie potrafię tego zmienić. Nigdy nie chcę tego zmieniać. Może jestem bezmyślny, ale to część mnie i naprawdę ją lubię. - powiedział i podniósł wzrok z nad kartki na oczy Louisa, których morski odcień nabrał teraz szklistego blasku. Jego broda drżała lekko i Harry rozchylił usta, ale nie byłw stanie nic powiedzieć, gdy Louis uniósł dłoń i starł nią łzę z kącika swojego oka.  
\- Czy Ty się...  
\- Nienawidzę tego, jak bardzo Cię kocham. Nie kontroluję tego. To kurewsko za dużo. Robisz taką głupotę, rezygnujesz ze szkoły marzeń a ja nawet nie potrafię kazać Ci tam wracać, bo nie chcę tego, tak cholernie nie chcę Cię tracić na kolejnych kilka miesięcy...- powiedział w dziwnym roztargnieniu, a wtedy Harry przyłożył palce do jego brody, by następnie delikatnie unieść jego głowę, a gdy to zrobił, Louis zamilkł.  
\- Więc mi nie każ, bo ja tam nie wrócę. - wyszeptał i pochylił się, by go pocałować, a Louis kompletnie się temu oddał. Objął Harry'ego, a ten z uśmiechem pogłębił pocałunek trzymając go mocno przy sobie.  
\- Nie zdążyłem Ci niczego kupić, Lou więc chyba musisz zaakceptować mnie jako swój urodzinowy prezent. - zielonooki wyszeptał przy ustach Louisa, który roześmiał się i lekko wbił palce w jego kark, by następnie wsunąć je w jego długie włosy.  
\- Nigdy nie chciałem niczego innego.


End file.
